Riaso Xilond
Riaso Wolf is an experimental Hero. History Similarly to most other Heroes, Wolf was created in the Hero Factory Assembly Tower in Makuhero City. He was assigned to Delta 47. 1.0 Rookie Riaso was trained by Sam Armor, and most of the time Riaso failed a lot because of his lazy behavior, but he improved later on. He was also not the only one being trained; his friend Tiffany Roboxis was also being trained by Sam. Later, Riaso met Lan Illumin, who helped train Riaso on making and fixing vehicles and also helped him make his new bike. Leader When Sam died, Riaso tried to stop with his lazy behavior, and became the leader of the Delta 47 Team but he still had his lazy behavior. Now, with Sam gone, there were only 4 people on the team: Tiffany, Nova, Lan, and himself. He mostly wanted to be a lone wolf, but he thought he needed to be the team leader for now. 2.0 The New Members As a 2.0 Hero, Riaso was sent to train two rookies: Mike Zero and Alex Hunter. Occasionally, he would train them lazily, but he eventually got them ready for future missions. Riaso gave them their first training missions (which was to get him nachos). His second training for them was a rescue mission to save four professors from elite villains. After their first missions, Alex wanted to join his team and was accepted. In one of his mission with Alex and Tiffany, Sam’s brother Soldon Armor joined the mission. After the mission Soldon asked to join the team, so Riaso and his team had a talk about him joining. Riaso, Alex, and Nova accepted Soldon, but Tiffany did not. Fight with friends When Riaso, the rookie Candra, and Renna was on flight training, they found out there was a illegal Fight Club, so they came to stop the Fight Club and found out Soldon was in it. Both him and Soldon had a fight, but Candra yelled and told them that they needed to stop the villains first. Later Melldo got away, and Riaso was mad at Soldon (that was not taking Riaso with him to get some nachos) At the Hero Factory, Riaso was asleep on the table until Candra came and tried to get him to get along with Soldon again. But Riaso didn't care and just didn't want to talk to Soldon right then, and he went back to sleep. But then Riaso knew the meaning of "Big Love" and was being crushed on by Candra, and she got Riaso to get up and talk to Soldon. 3.0 When Riaso was upgraded to 3.0, he somehow got some wolf abilities permanently in him. Later, after some missions, Riaso was sick of being the team leader and made Soldon Armor the new team leader. Breakout At the Hero Factory, Riaso and all the other Heroes were upgraded and sent to re-capture all the villains that escaped because the criminal Voltix started a mass breakout at the Hero Factory. Riaso got mad and said, "I was eating my nachos, but we have to have this breakout." Like all the other Heroes, he was given a solo mission to track down the criminal on Ralak 5. After capturing the villain and taking him back to the Hero Factory, he was told that Lan had gone missing. So Riaso, Candra, and Nova went to find Lan. Brain Attack Riaso and Alex went to the Blacksun Station for Riaso to join in the ShadowWolf Project. Later, when they got there, they met the Hero that was working on the project and met their old friend Mike Zero. At the time when he was in the middle of project, the Brains attacked the station, and he was attacked by a Brain in his new ShadowWolf form. All the other Heroes but Alex were attacked as well. Abilities and Traits Crazy, lazy, and overthinking. Riaso is not a born leader, but he is good at making ideas and plans. He mainly just has Lan in charge, but he does know how to give orders and keep his team alive. He lost a good friend and leader, but he will risk his life to save his team and others. But sadly, he doesn’t know the difference between being a Hero and getting himself killed. Riaso is mostly the immature member of the team, but he's a good thinker, second to Tiffany, and he takes part in goofy pranks that the rookies make. He also has a oddly sick and dark sense of humor. Riaso is good friends with a lot of people, but sometimes he gets someone really mad, like Soldon. Riaso is caring about the citizens, his friends, team, and others. He will defend people who cannot defend themselves, and he never walks away from anyone who needs help (even if he is starting to get lazy). Despite him being lazy and never walking away from people who need help, Riaso hardly lets things go and has a big grudge, mostly against those who have betrayed his trust. Quotes Forms Stats 1.0 2.0 to now Trivia * Riaso Wolf is the self-MOC of the user . * Riaso’s former colors from April 2012 to December 2013 were green and purple. In 2014, his colors were changed to purple and black. See Also * Riaso Wolf/Gallery * Delta 47/Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Green Heroes Category:Purple Heroes Category:Team Leaders Category:Self-MOCS Category:Delta 47 Category:1.0 Heroes Category:2.0 Heroes Category:3.0 Heroes Category:4.0 Heroes Category:5.0 Heroes